


Cinema

by feathertail



Series: Don't Get Lost [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, High School AU, Ick, Kissing, M/M, Ugh the cheese, adorable boys, and the fluff, cinema date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is much appreciated! This is un-beta-read and may contain typos...</p><p>The other parts will be up shortly.</p></blockquote>





	Cinema

They held hands as they walked out of the cinema together, talking animatedly about the film they had just seen together. The rush of people that had emerged with them ebbed as they went their separate ways, leaving the two boys alone on the side of the road. They talked quietly between them until the older's phone buzzed. He glanced briefly at it, and turned to his date.  
"My dad's on his way. Thank you for coming with me tonight, Clint," he smiled, lacing their fingers together.  
"You know I'd drop anything for you, Phil," Clint blinked back honestly, smiling shyly.  
Phil paused, then blurted out, "May I kiss you? Please," he added hastily on the end, shifting his weight nervously. He smiled as Clint nodded, and unlaced one hand to bring it up to Clint's face, cupping one cheek as he gently pressed their lips together. They both drew back after a minute, as car headlights glimmered in the distance.  
"Where's your ride?" Phil asked, recognising his car, even from a distance.  
"I'm walking," Clint shrugged nonchalantly.  
"We can give you a ride home?" Phil offered, but Clint shook his head.  
"It's not far, I don't mind walking in the dark. I can see the stars," he smiled slightly.  
Phil hesitated. "Well, okay," he frowned, then held out a fisted hand to drop something into Clint's palm. Clint looked from the object in his hand up to Phil, confused.  
"Glow in the dark compass ring. So you don't get lost," it was Phil's turn to shrug, and Clint grinned, leaning up to brush their lips together before drawing back as Phil's dad drew up.  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He grinned as Phil nodded, gripping the ring tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! This is un-beta-read and may contain typos...
> 
> The other parts will be up shortly.


End file.
